


Ich Werde Dich Haben

by Thongchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Multi, gideon is already yandere, i love Gravity Falls, long ass fiction, so sorry if this is wow, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joni Nestmile is a new girl who came down to Gravity Falls with her cousin for the summer after the nasty divorce between her parents occurred after her 13th birthday. When she arrived, she met new faces and became friends with everyone in contact, including a 10-year-old boy named Gideon Gleeful. Unknown to Joni, she does not realize that not only Gideon has developed a crush on her, but wants her to become his queen or should I say, wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Werde Dich Haben

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "I Will Have you". This is what I get for listening too much of Rammstein songs.. xD  
> So, I managed to watch all Season 1 of Gravity Falls after watching a few of Season 2 episodes with my friend a while back.   
> I've seen the show way before, but never got into it.  
> I drew Joni Nestmile sometime yesterday because I was bored as fuck  
> Aaaand I read some Gideon fanfiction and I wanted to make one.  
> Pretty much the writers of the fandom had inspired me to write this.  
> If he has an obsession with Mabel, then why not have him obsessed with Joni???
> 
> ..I'm sorry.

Joni is a new girl in a small town called Gravity Falls, Oregon. She was recently sent there with her older paternal cousin Melony for the summer after Joni's parents were recently divorced, two weeks after her 13th birthday, and her father wanted his daughter to have a good summer. After Joni arrived in Gravity Falls, she made fast friends with Mabel and Dipper Pines, the twins who worked at their great uncle's Mystery Shack.

One day, Melony took Joni to a 'Tent of Telepathy' because she wanted someone to read her fortune. Joni agreed to go with her, although she does not believe in psychics one bit. When they arrived at the tent and sat down, the show begin to start and the curtains opened, revealing a little boy who looked like he's 10 years old and has a massive, white pompadour hair, to which Joni thought he's the mini version of the late Elvis Presley.

"Hello residents of Gravity Falls! My name is Lil' Gideon! It is such a gift to have you all here tonight! Such a gift. I have, a vision. You all are about to say: Tsk, aww!" He finished as he turned around, before facing the audience again, this time with an adorable face.

"Tsk, aww!" The audience, even Melony, said in unison as they were admired by the little boy's adorableness.

'Are they really serious..?' Joni thought to herself as she glanced at the audience before facing Gideon.

"Hit it, dad!" Gideon pointed at his father, who is sitting at the piano and played the song that sounds upbeat, causing Joni to cringe a bit when she heard it.

"Oh, I can see, what others can't see  
It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability  
Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined  
And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!"

Gideon sang as he looked at the audience, "Come on, everybody, rise up! I want y'all to keep it going!"

Somehow, the crowed, including Joni, rose up from their seats, surprising the young teen.

"What the he--?" Joni stuttered.

"Keep it going!" Gideon continued as he walked to the old lady, who has cats. "You wish your son would call you more."

"I'm leaving everything to my cats!" The old lady exclaimed as she held one of her cats, who uttered a "Meow!".

"I sense that you're looking for a fortune-teller." Gideon sang, pointing at Melony.

"Oh my god, how did he know?!?!" Melony squealed, causing the young Joni to roll her eyes in embarrassment.

"I'll read your mind if I'm able." Gideon continued to sing, walking towards Joni.

Joni kept her monotonous face on as she stared at the young boy.

"Something tells me you want happiness." Gideon sang, before walking back on stage.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Joni muttered to herself as she crossed her arms.

"So welcome all ye... to the Tent of Telepathy  
And thanks for visiting... widdle ol' me!"

Gideon finished the song with a dance and panted heavily before he took a sip of water. He then smiled at the crowd. "Thank ya'll for visiting! You people are the real miracles!"

The crowd begin to clap as the curtain closes in front of them. Afterwards, they begin to leave the tent.

Melony looked at Joni. "Did you have fun, little cuz?"

Joni looked up at her with a monotonous face. "Meh."

Melony frowned and sighed. "Well, I thought this would cheer you up. Anyways, come on. I'm hungry now."

"Yeah, yeah." Joni followed Melony to the entrance until she heard a familiar voice.

"You there! Wait!"

Joni turned around to see Gideon jogging towards her. She raised her brow in surprise.

"Oh, you're that kid who sang the song. Um...um..."

"Li'l Gideon. Gideon Gleeful is the name." He brought out his tiny hand.

"Oh um I'm Joni Nestmile.." Joni took his hand and shook it gently.

"I couldn't help but notice you were sad for some reason! I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow at 12pm. Are you interested?"

"A date..? Oh um..I don--"

"She'd love to, Li'l Gideon!" Melony interrupted Joni and smiled widely. "She'd love to go out on a date with you."

"Great! Sounds perfect! I'll see you at Aquatic Restaurant tomorrow, Joni. Bye bye!" Gideon waved at Joni before walking off.

As the girls walked outside of the tent, Joni looked up at her cousin with a glare. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what, cuz?" Melony asked stupidly, with that grin on her face.

"Why did you do that? Why did you answer him for me? I was going to tell him I'm not really interested on going on dates. And plus, he's like three years younger than me!" Joni crossed her arms.

"Joni, uncle Jack told me-- told me, to take you-- yes you, out here to have the best summer for you, since he does not want you to be depressed all the time. I know your parents had it hard on each other since the divorce and that really effected you deeply, but your dad wanted you to have a great summer and have a good time. And plus, this is going to be your first actual date! With a boy! Come on, Joni! Cheer up for me for this date, alright?" Melony said as she glanced down at her little cousin.

Joni sighed and thought for a moment, before responding. "Okay fine Melony. Fine. I'll...try my best."

"Good!" Melony smiled. "Now come on, let's go out to eat pizza."

Joni nodded as the girls walked away to Melony's Jeep vehicle and drove away. Little to their knowing, Gideon was listening onto their conversation for the whole time.

"So, that's why Joni was looking depressed! Poor girl's parents had a nasty divorce that has left my little Joni all sad and terrible. Well not to worry, my dear, I will make you happy by making you my queen. Just you wait."

~*6*~

The next day, it was 11:30 and Joni was on her bed sleeping while holding a Miku Hatsune plush doll in her arms. Suddenly, the door busted open and Melony stomped in.

"Joni, get up! It's 11:30!"

"Mfff...no...I'm tired..." Joni muttered as she gripped her plushie tightly towards her chest.

"You have 30 minutes until your lunch date starts and you're just sleeping there! Come on, get up! Get up, get up, get up!!" Melony swiftly removed the blankets off of her little cousin and opened up the curtains, revealing the sun rays that has struck the sleeping girl, who groaned.

"Aah Melony...why did you do that?" Joni asked as she sat up and rubbed her hazel eyes.

"Because you're gonna be late for your date with Gideon and we gotta get you dressed! Come on!" Melony said as she pulled her cousin off the bed, causing Joni to drop the Miku doll onto the floor. Melony rapidly took out a cream-colored, butterfly-printed t-shirt that reads "Not Just a Pretty Face", and navy blue leggings that dons butterfly prints on them.

"Wear it, come on! You have 20 minutes!" Melony gestured her to wear the outfit.

Joni sighed as she removed her pajamas and put on the outfit that her cousin picked out. She looked herself in the mirror and posed a bit. Melony observed her intently until a bulb appeared above her and went into the closet to pull out black sandals.

"Here, try this on. It would give you more of a laid back summer look." Melony said as Joni tried on the sandals and looked herself in the mirror again.

"For once, you're right. It does give me a laid back summer look." Joni replied.

"Great. Now come on, let's go to that restaurant Gideon was going to meet you at." Melony then pulled Joni's arm and dashed downstairs to the Jeep. She placed her on the passenger's seat before placing herself onto the driver's seat.

"Geez Melony, you reeeeaaaaaaallly want me to have a good time, huh?" Joni asked.

"Yes and you will remember that you have the best date you ever have in the summer." Melony smiled as they drive off to the Aquatic Restaurant. Minutes later, Joni got out of the Jeep and looked at Melony.

"Well, I guess I'll call you when the date is done." Joni said to her cousin.

"Take all the time you want, cuz. Because I want you to have fun on your date. Anyways, I'm going to go hang out with Wendy and her friends at the arcade. See ya later, cuz!" Melony waved at Joni before driving away into distance.

Joni sighed as she forced her way into the restaurant and sees that the interior is colored in white/light blue scheme. As her hazel eyes scans around the place, she sees Gideon over at the at booth. Gideon spots the ravenette and waved at her, prompt the girl to walk towards him.

"Joni! You made it! Good to see you." Gideon smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Good to see you, too." Joni replied back as she sat across the table from him, feeling the softness of the teal-colored cushion.

"You're looking beautiful like a dazzling butterfly in the sky." Gideon complimented her, causing the girl to blush a bit.

"O-oh, th-thank you. You look..handsome as well." Joni positively responded as she kept blushing.

Gideon smiled as he glanced down at the menu then looked back at her. "Would you like a lobster? It's served fresh and the best one in town."

"A lobster? Oh, w-well sure. I never tried a lobster before." Joni said.

"Great! I'll call on the waiter right now." Gideon finished as he whistled at the male waiter, gesturing the guy to come to him.

'Well, I guess this date will not go as bad as I thought it'll be.' Joni thought as she looked at the menu.

~*6*~

Dipper and Mabel (and Waddles) were walking around town, taking a break from working at the Mystery Shack. Dipper looked around and spotted Wendy at the arcade.

"Hey Mabel, I'm going to the arcade to see Wendy." Dipper told his twin sister, who was cuddling her pet pig.

"Alrighty, Dipper! Waddles and I are going to walk around more." Mabel responded as she followed Waddles to a bucket that is filled with apples.

Dipper walked into the arcade and sees Wendy standing alone outside of the girls' bathroom. He took a deep breath and walked up to her, playing with his fingers.

"H-hey Wendy!" Dipper nervously greeted the redhead teen.

"Oh hey, Dipper! What's going on?" Wendy asked as she placed her phone in her jeans pocket.

"Oh, I was walking with Mabel and I saw you alone in the arcade. Ahahaha.."

"Oh, I'm hanging out with my friends. I'm just waiting for Melony to come out of the bathroom." Wendy told him.

"Melony? Joni's cousin?" Dipper asked.

"Oh yeah, dude. I never thought she's a pro at playing video games." Wendy laughed as Melony walked out of the bathroom.

"Did I hear someone talking about me???" Melony asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah, I was telling Dipper how good you're a pro at playing games." Wendy said.

"Ahahahaha. That's true!" Melony turned to Dipper. "And you must be Joni's friend! Dipper right? Anyways, what brings you here?? You looking for Joni??"

"Oh um, well I saw Wendy and wanted to talk to her. But, now that you're here, I thought Joni would be here with you too." Dipper replied.

"Oh no, Joni's not with me, little man. She's out on a date at the Aquatic Restaurant right now." Melony smiled.

"A date? Really? With who?" He asked again.

"Li'l Gideon." Wendy answered for Melony.

Dipper's eyes widened in terror. "Li'l....Gideon? No way...please tell me you're joking."

"I was shocked, too," Wendy said, "But then again, Joni does need someone to show her a good time."

"And she'll remember this when summer ends!~" Melony sang as she spun around in glee. "Oh, how I'm so happy right now!"

"O-oh um...Well, I uh...I better go find Mabel...! Ahaha..have fun..Wendy...Melony..." Dipper stuttered as he dashed out of the arcade, leaving Melony confused.

"What's his problem???" Melony asked curiously.

"He's just surprised, that's all. Anyways, let's go meet up with Robbie and the others." Wendy told her as Melony shrugged and followed her.

Dipper ran through the crowd to find Mabel and spotted her with Waddles, sitting on a stack of hay. He then dashed towards his twin sister and panted. "Mabel...! Gah...I..need...to...tell you something..!"

"Oh hey, Dipper! What's on your mind???" Mabel asked as she toothily smiled, revealing her metallic braces.

"Gah...okay.." Dipper took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, Melony said that Joni is on a date with Li'l Gideon!"

Mabel dropped her smile a bit. "You mean the creepy, psychic fraud??"

"Yes! Him! I don't know what he's planning, but we gotta get Joni out and warn her about him!"

"But, do you know where she is, though???" Mabel asked, tilting her head on the side. "She could be everywhere."

"She's at the Aquatic Restaurant, right now. We gotta pull her out of there! Come on!" Dipper said as he grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her.

"Whoa!! Slow down, bro!" Mabel screamed as Waddles followed them.

~*6*~

After dinner and the conversation that her and Gideon had, Joni placed her napkin on the empty shells of the lobster and sipped on her soda.

"That was good dinner. The lobster tasted amazing." Joni said.

"I knew you would love the lobster, sweetheart." Gideon smiled at her, as Joni blushed. "Want to walk around the lake??"

"Lake?? Well, sure. Lake sounds good." Joni said as they got out of the booth and walked out the restaurant, with people watching them in glee as they murmur 'They would make a lovely couple' and 'How cute!'.

Joni and Gideon were about to walk to the lake, until Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles caught up to them.

"Gideon! Hold it right there!" Dipper screamed.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines! What brings you two here???" Gideon asked as he glared at both of them, but more at Dipper.

"We came to stop you! I don't know what you're doing, but you're not going to make Joni your so-called queen!" Dipper huffed as Joni looked confused.

"Queen? What's going on??" Joni asked.

"Joni, I know this is going to sound crazy, but Gideon is not who you think he is." Dipper told her.

"What do you mean??"

Before Dipper could answer, Mabel spoke. "Gideon is a psychic fraud. He's a bad person. He went out with me once and he tried to kill my brother! He even tried to take over Grunkle Stan's business and replace it with his! He's evil, Joni!"

Joni looked at Gideon. "Is...that true?"

Gideon looked at the tanned girl. "N-no, Joni! Don't listen to these fools! They're lying!"

"Admit it, Gideon! Admit your true colors!" Dipper exclaimed as he pointed at the white-haired boy, who grew angry.

"Grrr!!! You Pines family always tick me off to no end!! I will not let you stop me from claiming what's mine!" Gideon growled as he grabbed Joni's wrist and gripped it tightly, causing a whimper from the girl.

"Let me go, Gideon! You're hurting me!" Joni said as she tried to remove his grip, but couldn't.

"You're not leaving me, Joni! You're my prize and you shall be my queen!" Gideon told her as he glared at the twins.

Dipper grew angry and was about to jump on the 10-year-old, but Mabel pulled out a red apple and threw it at Gideon's face. Gideon hissed in pain, causing him to let go of Joni's wrist and placed his hands onto his face.

"Gah! Damn you, Mabel!!" Gideon hissed as he kept holding his place.

Joni ran to the twins and glanced at Gideon in horror. "I...thought you were a nice boy...But....I guess you're not as nice as they said.."

Dipper grabbed Joni's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Okay.." Joni then ran with the twins and Waddles, leaving Gideon standing there alone.

"Grrrrr...!! Damn you Dipper and Mabel Pines...! Damn you...! You took away my prize and now, you'll suffer the consequences!" Gideon pulled out a journal that reads "2" on the front and opened up a page that reads "Bill Cipher". "I have a plan on how to retrieve my precious prize.."

~*6*~

The kids (and Waddles) arrived back at Joni's house and plopped themselves onto the couch, panting.

"Joni, I'm sorry that we ruined your date, but we had to warn you about Gideon. He's not a good guy." Dipper huffed as he looked at Joni apologetic.

"It's okay..I just thought he was something that is a friendly kid, but wow...Never seen anyone like him back in my hometown.." Joni sighed. "I told him everything about what I'm suffering right now. My parents' divorce, just everything...I can't believe it."

"It's okay, Joni." Mabel patted the ravenette's back. "Be happy that we warned you! Because he would stalk you 24/7 and give you creepy love notes. Aaaand sometimes steal photos of you and keep them in his scrapbook..."

Joni nodded as she sighed. "You're right. Thanks, guys. I'm glad I have you two as my friends."

The twins smiled happily as they hear the door open to reveal Melony, who was carrying a bag full of leftover pizza and bottles of soda.

"Joni! Dipper, Mabel! What are you doing here?" Melony looked at Joni. "I thought you was going to call me to pick you up. What happened?"

"Um...Let's just say the date ended up horrible for me." Joni said.

"Oh Joni, what did you do? Did you sulk throughout the whole time???"

"Um, no Melony.." Dipper stood up. "We warned her about Gideon and he's not the type of boy you should think of."

Melony blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What my brother was trying to say is that Gideon is a fraud. He's not a psychic, he's a bad person, and he tried to take over Grunkle Stan's business. And he plans on taking Joni as his queen or some sort." Mabel told Melony.

Melony widened her eyes a bit then sighed. "Aww man, really? Damn it...And I thought he's the perfect candidate for my little cuz! Oh man, Uncle Jake is not going to like this when I tell him."

"Don't mention this to my dad, please. He will flip out if we tell that a little boy tries to claim me as his...wife, yeeesh." Joni shuddered at the thought of being Gideon's wife.

"Your secret is safe with me, cuz. Anyways, who wants pizza??" Melony asked as she smiled big.

"We do!!" They all said in unison as they sat down at the couch. Joni broke into a genuine smile as she is happy to have people care and be there for her.

~*6*~

It was later at night time and Joni slipped on a black-colored long sleeved nightie that stopped above her knees. She hopped onto the bed as Melony walked in with a glass of water.

"Here you kid. Glass of water for you." Melony said as she placed it down on the nightstand.

"Thanks, Melony." Joni replied.

"You're welcome...I'm sorry that I pressured you into going on a date with that Gideon kid. I just want you to be happy and have a good time." Melony frowned sadly.

"It's okay Melony. As long as I have the people I care about, I'm good. And I already had a great time with you and the twins." Joni smiled warmly.

Melony smiled back as she hugged her cousin. "I'm glad you had a good time. Anyway, get some sleep kid. I'll take you out to the arcade tomorrow."

"Okay, Melony. Good night." Joni kissed her cheek as she placed her head onto her soft pillow.

"Night, kid.." Melony got up and shut off the light as she closed the door a little bit, before moving towards downstairs.

As Joni drifted off to sleep, holding onto her Miku plushie, a triangular object appeared in her bedroom and set its eye on the sleeping girl. It begin to chuckle darkly, causing the girl to wake up.

"Huh..what's...that??" She asked herself.

"Aaah, so you're the girl that I'm suppose to get? And he's right, you are beautiful!" The object spoke to her.

Joni glanced at the floating triangle and jolted in surprised. "Wh-what are you???"

"Glad you ask me, little girl! My name is Bill Cipher, a dream demon. And you're name is Joni Nestmile, is it not?" The demon glanced his eye at the scared little girl.

"H-how did you know my name? Where you come from?" She asked.

"I was summoned by a certain someone who wants to claim you as his prize, of course!"

Joni blinked before realizing who he was talking about. "Gideon..!"

"Bingo, kid! See, you're a smart kid already!" Bill laughed.

Joni gripped onto her plush doll protectively and glared at the demon. "I'm not going back to Gideon. And you cannot make me! I will call my cousin right now if I have to!"

Before she could call on Melony, she was lifted up from the bed in mid-air. Her hazel eyes widened as she glanced at Bill. "Wh-what did you do??"

"Telekinesis, kiddo. Easy peasy. Now, let's get you to Li'l ol Gideon!" Bill snapped his fingers as they both teleported to a dark-colored room of an unknown residence that is unfamiliar to Joni. She was placed onto the soft mattress and she looked around.

"Where...am I..?" Joni asked.

"You're in Gideon's bedroom, sweety. He should be here any minute now." Bill told her as he placed himself onto the desk and tapped his foot, until he sees the door open, revealing Gideon. "Ah Gideon, I brought what you asked for."

Gideon looked at Joni and smiled before looking back at Bill. "Good! Now, the deal is a deal, give me what I ask for and I'll go about my business."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow, I don't want my little Joni to know what it is." Gideon whispered.

"Fine. Don't forget, kid. Have fun!" Bill then disappeared, leaving both kids alone in the dark room.

Gideon turned his sights on Joni and grinned. "Welcome to my home, my darling! It's good to see you."

"What do you think you're doing, Gideon?! Why kidnap me?!" Joni barked at him as she gripped onto her plushie.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love with you. You're nothing like that Mabel Pines, who found me creepy and I had my chance with her. I never thought of finding someone else to claim as my wife until I found you. Now that I have you, me and you can be together forever!" Gideon said as he walked towards Joni.

"I will never become your...yeesh, wife! I don't like you like that! You're too young for me and you're not my type! Just let me go home to my cousin!" Joni pleaded as she begin to tear up.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to see your cousin nor those Pines family ever again." Gideon gazed at her darkly. "You'll be a lot happier with me and my family."

Joni cried as she rapidly shook her head. "Don't do this, Gideon...!"

Gideon ignored her cries as he pulled out out a rope and begin to tie both hands and feet. He then set the blankets over her torso and kissed her cheeks before kissing her, stealing her first kiss.

"I'll settle with you in the moment. I must go brush my teeth." Gideon grinned before leaving his room and closed the door behind him. Joni begin to sob silently, knowing she has no way to escape this nightmare.

Moments later, she begin to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my very first time writing a Gravity Falls one-shot xD  
> Sorry if it's long.  
> I might make something better the next time I think of something.


End file.
